


Studio Days and Sick Days

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Woozi gets sick after being stuck in the studio with Appa all night.(Follows the same universe as Sleepover, but you don't need to read sleepover to understand it.)





	Studio Days and Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to do a sick fic. This isn't it. I don't know what this is. *Stu Pickles voice* I've lost control of my life.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this. I'm not big on sick fic's because I feel they're all the same. Someone gets sick. Someone takes care of them. The End. So I tried to make mine a little different..... I don't know...
> 
> ALSO! WE FINALLY GET A CROSSOVER FIC! Yes, this follows the same world as Sleepover. It was originally supposed to be it's own universe but the more I wrote it the more I just kept seeing sleepover woozi/bts.
> 
> I can't believe that after weeks of working on this it's finally done. I worked so hard on my English and so hard on this fic and I really hope that shows!!
> 
> It's now 11:30 and I'm finally allowing myself to go to bed! I'll reply to comments in the morning!
> 
> -A

"Appa-zilla is coming!" Woozi cried out in a high pitched voice as he bounced his Malibu Barbie through the wooden block city, flinging unsuspecting teddy bears and action figures out of harm's way. 

“Roar!” Yoongi stomped down the carpeted streets of the city with his arms held up to his face like claws. “Appa-zilla is hungry.” he bellowed, snatching Woozi around the waist and mouthing his tummy. “Om nom nom.” Yoongi growled into the soft flesh, breaking character to chuckle as Woozi let out a shriek. “Little boys! My favorite!”

The ringing of Yoongi’s phone broke the spell of the pretending. He set Woozi back on his feet with a quick explanation of, “Hold on, baby. That’s Uncle Joon.” Yoongi pulled his cell out of his back pocket, ruffling Woozi’s hair as he held the phone up his ear with a quick, “Hello?” Before covering the mouth piece and turning his attention back to Woozi. “Can you rebuild the city while I’m on the phone?”

Woozi nodded up excitedly at his Appa, who walked away with a smile. Woozi already had so many ideas to make the city even bigger, thus better! He wanted to add a bridge to the city, that way Appa could trap civilians who thought they were almost to safety. 

Woozi let out an evil laugh and set to work. 

He’d almost set the last block into place when Appa’s voice came booming down the hallway. The loud noise spooked Woozi, making him jump, the action caused his bridge to come tumbling down. Woozi could only watch the demolition as his bottom lip wobbled. 

He couldn’t be sad for too long because Appa was yelling once again.

_“It’s been months, Joon.”_ Woozi heard Appa yell. _“This isn’t a fucking game, you idiot”_ Appa growled and Woozi could hear the thumping of heavy footsteps. He knew Appa was pacing. _“He needs this!”_ Woozi’s head shot up when he realized Appa and Uncle Joon we’re talking about him. Appa sounded _angry._ He could only imagine how angry Uncle Joon sounded on the other end.

_“Yeah?!”_ Appa yelled out, making Woozi jump again. Woozi let out a low whine, not liking that his two favorite people were fighting, and especially not liking that they were fighting about him. 

_“Well fuck Bang PD and fuck you too!”_ Appa screamed. There was a loud crashing sound that made Woozi yelp and he quickly took off running, diving behind the couch then tucking in on himself to make his body as small as possible. His stomach churned knowing that everyone was mad at each other because of him. Suddenly, Woozi felt very hot all over. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. 

The sound of Yoongi’s footsteps came down the hall and stopped as he walked into the living room. “Woozi?” he called out, a slight panic in his voice. “Baby, where are you?”

Biting his lip to stay quiet, Woozi curled in tighter. He didn’t like angry Appa. He was scary!  
He must have let a few whimpers out because Appa was suddenly behind the couch, stroking his hair. 

“Aegi...” Yoongi cooed out, pulling the shaken boy into his lap. “Aegi, don’t cry.”

Woozi hadn’t realized that he was. 

“We’ll just be at the studio for a few hours.”

_Wait. What?_

“You can even bring some of your favorite toys!”

Woozi pulled away from Appa’s chest and glared up at him making the older boy flinch. The studio? No! Appa promised him the whole day together! The whole day just Appa and Aegi. Is _that_ what Appa and Joonie were fighting about?

“Fuck Bang PD and fuck Uncle Joonie too.” Woozi repeated in a mutter as his lips puckered into a pout.

Appa must have been really angry about going into the studio because he didn’t even correct Woozi on his bad language. In fact, Appa chuckled! “Agreed.”

******

Woozi frowned up at Yoongi as he led him down the corridor of the BigHit building by the hand. With every step they took Woozi’s steps turned into stomps as the realization that this was their first weekend together in months and Yoongi was going to spend the first half of it working hit him. Realistically, he knew Yoongi was busy and that his group was at the top of their peak right now, but it still wasn’t fair! 

Yoongi was his Appa and his Appa should be spending time with him. 

They reached Yoongi’s studio and Appa led him inside, flicking the lights on and setting their bags down by the door. His grip on Woozi’s hand tightened, making the little look up at him. “Woozi,” Appa started, his voice and face extremely serious. “You need to listen to me. This is very important. Are your listening ears on?”

Woozi nodded his head.

“Good boy. Everything in here is very expensive. That means it cost a lot of money. You are not to touch anything at all in here, do you understand?” 

Woozi nodded his head.

“Good boy! Appa is going to make you an area to play on. Go sit in my chair and don’t touch anything.

It took Woozi about two steps to reach the chair since the studio wasn’t that big. He took a seat, legs dangling in air as he scooted all the way back, and turned the chair so he could watch Appa.

Yoongi pulled a blanket out of the bag of Woozi’s things and spread it across the floor. Woozi watched as he reached into the bag for an item and placed it strategically on the blanket, an action that confused Woozi, who usually just dumped everything out all at once. 

He watched as Yoongi repeat the action a few more times.

Once Yoongi had everything placed he walked over to the desk and grabbed a post-it notepad and a marker. Woozi sat up on his knees to watch what Appa was writing but got rempiremended for not sitting on his bottom. He didn’t have to wait long to see what was on the post-it’s because Appa quickly stuck each one on a different toy on the blanket. They were numbers 1-10. 

Woozi was very confused.

“Alright.” Appa smiled as he turned his full attention back to Woozi. “I’m going to explain to you how tonights going to go. Are your listening ears still on?” 

Woozi nodded his head.

“Good boy! I need you to stay on this blanket the whole time we’re in here, okay? It’s very, very important! Are you up for the challenge?”

“Yes, Appa!”

“I knew you would be! I know you can do it! Now, Appa has laid out ten stations for you.” Yoongi walked around the blanket and pointed out each one. “1) Books. 2) Coloring. 3) Your Legos. 4) Flash cards. 5) Workbooks. I want you to do ten pages.” 

Woozi let out a groan, but Appa silenced it with a firm look. 

“Ten pages, Woozi! I want three of math, two of reading, and two of spelling then when you’re all done you can do three pages of your choice. Now station six is a snack, I packed you a peanut butter sandwich with graham crackers, a yoghurt pouch, and banana milk. There are fruit snacks in your lunch box for _after_ you’ve finished all your food. What was my message, Woozi?”

“Fruit Snacks after all the food is gone.” Woozi repeated making Appa smile.

“Good boy!” he walked over to station seven and pointed. “7) Water colors. You can interrupt my working to let me know when you’ve reached this station, okay? Then Appa will get water so you can paint.” 

Woozi nodded his head and glanced over at the other stations, station eight was just his pj’s and a toothbrush and station nine was the bag his toys were once in.

“When you reach station 8 you need to tell Appa so we can get your pj’s on and your teeth brushed. Station 9 means you need to clean up and station ten means it’s time for bed. Unfortunately we’re going to be here awhile, but Appa brought an air mattress and some stuffies for you. Do you understand what you’re supposed to do?”

Woozi nodded, it was a lot of information to take, especially since he could only focus on the fact that Appa had just tried to casually drop that they were going to be there all night, but he understood. 

“Good boy. You’re to spend 20 minutes at each station. Appa is going to set a timer and when it goes off you’re to move to the next station. Got it?

“Got it!” Woozi replied, slipping off the seat and going over to station one; books.

“That’s my good boy. Ready?” He asked, pulling out his phone and setting the timer on 20 minutes. 

“Set!”

Woozi pulled the first book into his lap and opened it up, looking up at Appa as he waited.

“GO!”

******

Books were boring after 5 minutes. Appa had tried to pick lots of good ones; He’d picked some touch and feel books, some picture books, and some beginner chapter books. The touch and feel books were way too babyish and the beginner chapter books were too hard. Woozi spent most of the time in Station One thinking about what he was going to draw in Station Two.

When the timer went off he quickly tossed the books back in the bag at Station Nine. (He was quite proud of himself for thinking ahead so he wouldn’t have to spend so much time cleaning.) and scrambled over to Station Two, smiling as Appa reset the timer and gave him a thumbs up over his shoulder. 

Appa had brought some coloring books and pages he’d must’ve printed off before they left. He’d even packed some blank computer paper so Woozi could draw whatever he wanted. He decided he was going to draw a picture of Uncle Hobi for Appa’s studio since Uncle Hobi was Appa’s best friend.

This took him the whole 20 minutes and when Appa leaned over to reset the timer Woozi charged off the blanket to show him his picture even though he knew he wasn’t supposed too.

“Look Appa! Look what I drew!” He shouted, shoving the drawing right up against Appa’s nose. 

Yoongi huffed at the treatment and lowered the headphones down around his neck before grabbing the paper and holding it back so he could properly see. 

“It’s Uncle Hobi! You don’t have any pictures of Uncle Hobi in your office and I know he’s your bestest friend ever so I drew him for you!”

Yoongi chuckled and tacked the drawing to the left wall right beside the speaker, “It’s a great drawing, baby. I love it. However, what did you do that you weren’t supposed to do?”

Woozi looked down at his feet and took two steps back so his toes were touching the edge of the blanket. 

“Good job, love. The sooner Appa can finish this the sooner we can get out of here. Now, go do your legos. Build me something nice, but you need to wait to show me everything until you reach Station Eight, okay?”

Woozi nodded his head and knelt down next to Station Three. A small frown on his face as Appa turned back toward the computer.

Appa had packed some lego kits that Woozi didn’t recognize. They were small kits and would probably only take him 5 minutes to build each one. He realized that they were probably from his reward box since Appa had put a ban on new toys about five months ago and they hadn’t gone to the store before they got here.

Woozi put together the car first, then the bakery set, then a X-Wing fighter. He was just putting the finishing touches on the airport kit when the timer went off. He scrunched up his nose as he realized he had to move on to the educational stations. Yuck!

He waited for Appa’s thumbs up and set to work out laying out the flashcards in rows of five. Then he looked for matches; Bird and Sky, Fish and Water, Sun and….” Woozi frowned, Sun and what? He looked at all the other cards with his face scrunched up in confusion. Sky was already taken and there were no clouds. Maybe he needed to look for other things that were yellow? 

Hmmm.

Woozi scratched his head and looked at his options; There was a banana, but that could also be paired with the monkey. He could go with the school bus, but that was probably paired with the truck since they were both cars. 

Soon his 20 minutes were up. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to bother Appa, but he needed help! So he walked to the edge of the blanket, making sure the tip of his toes were perfectly aligned, and leaned as far as he could to poke at Yoongi.

“Woozi! Appa said-”

“Need help!”

Yoongi erased any lecture that he had from his mind. His baby was asking for help! He was beaming with pride at what great strides his independent little boy had taken.

“Alright, baby, what’s the problem?” he asked, standing from his chair and walking over to Station Four.

“Nothing goes with sun!” he said, explaining all the patterns that he’d tried to make sense of.

Yoongi looked at all the cards and scratched that back of his head with a chuckle, “Sorry, baby, that’s Appa’s fault. It looks like you might be missing a card.” He bent down in front of Woozi and took the sun card in his hand, holding it up in front of the boy. “When do we see the sun?” He asked.

“In the day time!” Woozi replied. His cheeks flushed at Appa’s proud smile.

“That’s right and when the sun goes away what do we see?”

“Nothing, cause it’s dark!”

Yoongi chuckled, “Right, true, but what's up in the sky where the sun used to be?”

Woozi bit his lip as he tried to think of what might be in the sky at night. There were clouds and stars and-OH! “THE MOON!” He cheered.

“Smart boy!” Yoongi cheered, kissing Woozi’s cheek. “If Appa had looked through to make sure all the cards were there you would’ve surely gotten it!”

“Thanks for the help, Appa.” Woozi smiled, kissing Yoongi on his cheek. “You can go work now.”

Yoongi pulled the little back tighter against him and placed several kisses on his cheeks and the top of his head. “Thank you for asking for it, baby. Appa is so unbelievably proud of you for asking for help when you need it. I don’t even think you need to do ten pages in your workbook. How about you do two pages of math, two of spelling, and one of your choice then bring them to Appa to get checked and I’ll have a special surprise waiting for you. How does that sound?”

Woozi nodded his head excitedly and quickly scrambled over to Station Five. He ripped open the workbook to the math section and flipped to a clean page before looking up at Appa, “Ready!”

Yoongi let out a little chuckle as he set the timer once again and gave Woozi a thumbs up before returning to the work on his computer.

Woozi flew threw his worksheets and he had completed the pages, plus an additional page of handwriting, before the timer even went off. He jumped to his feet and rushed to his Appa’s side, throwing the workbook into Yoongi’s lap without even distracting him from his work.

At the sudden intrusion, Yoongi looked at the workbook in his lap then at his phone then at Woozi with an unamused gaze. “Did you even try?” He asked, lowering his headphones. He knew there was no way Woozi could get through all five pages that quickly.

“Did my best.” Woozi replied. “Appa always says I just have to do my best.”

Yoongi sometimes hated the words that came out of his mouth.

“I’m going to grade this. If I think you didn’t put in maximum effort I’m canceling your surprise. Now, I’m going to give you one more chance. Do you want to redo these sheets to your full potential, free of any repercussions, or do you want to submit your work and risk losing your surprise?”

“Grade it.”

Just because he was a tad extra and slightly over dramatic, Yoongi pulled open his desk drawer and fumbled around for a red marker to grade the pages with. Once he had found and uncapped the marker he threw one last glance at Woozi. “Are you sure?”

Woozi nodded.

Yoongi graded the multiplication page first. He marked three equations wrong, but didn’t lecture Woozi on them since they were variations of problems that Woozi had repeatedly gotten wrong before. “Looks like we need to work on your sixes and eights.” he muttered to himself, making Woozi blush. “Other than that you did good!”

He flipped to the division page and scanned over the paper.

Woozi gulped at how much red appeared.

“Aegi…” Yoongi cooed, sighing as he looked up from the workbook. 

“It’s _hard_ Appa!”

“I know. We’re gonna work on it some more. I want you to redo three problems though. I’ve marked them. C’mon.” he pulled Woozi into his lap and handed him back his pencil. “I think you’re just getting frustrated and guessing at what the answer should be so Appa’s going to help you.”

Yoongi snaked an arm around Woozi’s wasit as he read off the first problem, “Marcus had 700 marbles. He gave away 175 marbles and put the remaining marbles equally into 5 bags. How many marbles were there in each bag? Now, what are the asking us to find?”

“How many marbles are in each bag.” Woozi replied confidently. Maybe math wasn’t so hard.

“Right.” Yoongi cheered, placing a kiss to his cheek. “Now we have to figure out what type of math we need to do. So we need to look for the keywords to figure that out. Appa will help you with that. The equation says that Marcus gave away the marbles. What type of math would we use for giving something away?”

Woozi bit his lip as he thought really hard about his answer. Suddenly, he perked up and looked at Appa with wide eyes. “Subtraction?”

“Smart boy! Alright, so we have three numbers here; 700, 175, and 5. What do you think we’re going to subtract?”

Woozi whimpered as he looked down at the numbers. He could easily figure out the answer if there were only two numbers but there were three numbers and that was just too hard for him! He was only a little baby after all. At least, that’s what Appa kept telling him!

“It’s okay, baby.” Yoongi soothed. “Let’s look for those keywords again, okay? So we know our first keywords told us we had to subtract, right? They’re asking us to find out how many marbles that Marcus put in each bag. What two numbers do you think are going to help us find that out?”

Woozi glared down at the worksheet trying to make sense of all the numbers and words but he just couldn’t. He let out a long whine and curled back into Yoongi, his face red with embarrassment. “Appa…” he whined. “Help!”

Yoongi placed a quick kiss to Woozi’s cheek as a reward for asking for help once more and quickly wrote the equation down on a fresh sheet of paper to help Woozi better visualize the problem. “Alright, so our keywords here are that he gave away the set number of marbles, 175, and also the amount of marbles that he started out with, 700. When we’re writing out the equation we want to put the bigger number first, can you tell me what the bigger is?”

“700.” Woozi whimpered out. At least he knew that much.

“Good job so we’re going to take 700 and subtract it by?”

“175”

“Right!” Yoongi cheered as he wrote down the numbers. “Can you do this in your head or do you need a calculator?” He hated for Woozi to rely on the technology, but he was sure Woozi couldn’t actually do the mental math and he’d hate for the boy to be even more down on himself than he already was. Sure, he could probably draw it out in grouping for the boy but Yoongi had a feeling that’d only confuse the little’s brain even more.

Without waiting for an answer he opened the calculator app on his phone and handed it to Woozi, watching as the boy punched in the numbers.

“525.”

“Okay, so, he has 525 marbles left.” Yoongi wrote down the number and smiled at Woozi. “Do you understand so far?”

Woozi nodded his head, he actually kind of did.

“Okay! So! The original purpose of the problem was to figure out how many marbles Marcus put each bag, right? We already figured out that Marcus kept 525 marbles for himself. He split those 525 marbles into 5 different bags, do you understand?”

Woozi shook his head. Appa was quickly losing him. 

“Alright. Let’s put it this way. Uncle Kookie has 700 marbles, right?”

Woozi made at face at Appa. Why would Uncle Kook have 700 marbles? 

Yoongi ignored the face and went on with his explanation, “And Uncle Kookie gave 175 of those marbles to Woozi. Now uncle Kookie has 525 marbles left, but Uncle Jin won’t let him keep all 525 marbles so Kookie decided to give some to 5 of his friends. We need to figure out how many marbles Kooki needs to put in each bag so his friends all have the same amount and no one gets jealous.” 

Woozi thought this whole thing was getting more ridiculous as time went on, but Appa seemed really into his teaching so he went along with it.

“This is where we started to divide, Woozi. We’re _splitting_ Kooks collection, see? So we’re dividing it. Now, Uncle Kookie has 5 bags; One for Appa, One for Tae Tae, One for Hobi One for Jin and One for his friend Yugyeom. None for Uncle Joonie because he made us come to the studio today.”

Woozi wasn’t sure what that had to do with the equation but he nodded along anyway.

“He’s splitting his 525 marbles amongst his 5 friends, right? So we’re going to divide 525 and 5, can you put that into your calculator for me?”

“105”

“There’s your answer!” Appa cheered.

They went through the rest of the equations and for each one Appa put Jungkook into whatever crazy situation the worksheet called for. Woozi wasn’t sure if that was actually helping him to understand, since all he could think about is _why_ Jungkook would buy 700 oranges or 316 stamps, but he appreciated Appa trying.

They went over his spelling, neither of them shocked at the amount of words he got wrong since they were all in English. He figured he didn’t get lectured due to the fact that Appa had to look at the answer key to even grade the paper. 

Appa circled three words for him to try again and circled two sentences on his handwriting page. “Redo these while I get your surprise ready.”

Woozi took a seat back on the blanket and set to work on his problems as Appa excused himself from the room. He knew Appa was standing right outside the door because he could still hear Appa’s voice even if it was muffled.

“How’s those sheets coming, baby?” he asked, stepping back inside the studio and leaning over Woozi shoulder to check his progress. “Good job, I think that’s enough for now. Why don’t you eat your snack and then we’ll get your coat on. Your surprise should be here shortly after!”

“Appa eat with Woozi?”

“Sorry, baby.” Yoongi apologized with a sad shake of his head as he opened Woozi’s lunchbox and set the bento box on the blanket, opening the lid to reveal the boys food. “Appa’s got to work.”

Woozi let out a sigh as he lifted his sandwich out of it’s compartment and slowly nibbled on it, watching as Appa took a seat back at his desk. He shouldn’t complain. He knew that shouldn’t. Yoongi was letting him stay little and trying to make the best out of a shitty situation rather than pulling him out of the fantasy and sending him back to the Seventeen dorms broken and rejected. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a pain in his belly at the fact that Appa, despite trying everything not too, was ignoring him.

 

A knocking at the studio door pulled Woozi from his thoughts and he looked up at Appa who only spun around in his chair and smiled, “It’s for you, baby. Go open it.”

Woozi slowly put his sandwich back into its container and stared at the door for a few seconds before getting up onto his feet and opening the door. A bright smile appeared on his face as he made eye contact with the person on the other side, “KOOKIE!” He cheered out, jumping into his friends arms. “Are you my surprise?

“Hey-ya, Aegi-boo! I sure am! Wanna come downstairs and watch Hobi and Jinnie dance with me?”

Woozi looked back at his Appa with his saddest most pleading eyes ever, “Oh please, Appa? Can I? Can I?”

“Of course you can!” Yoongi smiled, getting up to kiss his little boy goodbye. “Why do you think Appa brought kookie here?” You go have fun! Be a good boy!”

****** “We’re not going to get anything done with the baby in here.” Jimin whined. 

“I’m not a baby.”

“You literally wear diapers and drink from a bottle.”

“I don’t wear diapers!”

“You suck your thumb!”

“So do you, piss pants!”

“That was one time!”

“One time more than I have.” Woozi smirked. 

“Boys!” Hobi shouted over the arguing, stepping in between Woozi and Jimin to keep anyone from lunging at each other like they were prone to do. 

“Jimin, we can take a break. We have all night and we’ve already been at this for three hours. Woozi, it’s not nice to call people names and I know your Appa would not like you using such bad language.”

Woozi wasn’t so sure about that, “he let me say fuck two times today!” The little said, matter of factly. “Fuck Bang PD and fuck Uncle Joonie.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at that but nonetheless gave the little a quick swat on his bum, making Woozi squeal. “I don’t care what your Appa allows. I don’t like my sweet little baby using such naughty words. No more out of you Mister!”

“Yeah, he doesn’t like his baby to talk like that.” Jimin replied teasingly, smirking in Woozi’s direction. “Because you’re a baby! A whiny, bratty, bottle sucking, thumb-in-mouth, rattle shaking baby!”

Woozi growled out and lunged for Jimin only to be pulled back by Jungkook. 

“Absolutely not.” The Maknae scolded. “Apologize Woozi!”

“He started it!”

“And I’m finishing it!” Jungkook said, pushing the little toward Jimin. “You apologize then he will too.”

Woozi grumbled as he was marched over to Jimin. They glared at each other and each had an arm of the other two boys around their waist to keep this from into a boxing match. 

“I’m sorry.” Woozi muttered out, his pout turning into a smirk. “That you can’t keep your pants dry.”

“Woozi!”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry that your Daddy is going to spank for being a little brat you after ass beating I’m about to give you.” Jimin growled out, struggling against J-hopes tight hold. “You little shit!” 

“HEY!”

The dance studio went quiet at the loud yell and everyone turned to the doorway to see Jin standing there with an unamused look on his face. “Jimin! Go stand in corner.”

“Fuck you, Hyung.” Jimin replied. “I’m not falling for that again.”

Jin shrugged “Fine. Then Namjoon can deal with you later. Your choice.” The eldest made his way toward Woozi and took the little’s wrist into his hand, leading him to a corner of the dance studio “You, however, your daddy would be extremely disappointed in you right now.”

Woozi whimpered, tears filling his eyes. 

“He’s been using naughty language too, Hyung.” Jungkook interjected. And wow, the betrayal. 

“Oh no!” Jin gasped out, looking at Woozi with wide eyes. “Not my Woozi. Not my sweet little boy. He would never use naughty words! Not when he know how disappointed his Appa and his uncles would be.” 

Woozi let out a sob and he pulled his knees to his chest resting his forehead on top of them. 

“I don’t know, Hyung.” Jungkook said, walking over to them. “I don’t think his Appa will be too happy to hear about his behavior today since Yoon made him promise to be a good boy before he left.”

“Woozi would never break that promise.” Jin said, playing the disbelief role perfectly. “Are you sure Jungkook?”

“He used naughty language and tried to hit jimin after teasing him”

Woozi sobbed harder listening to all his indiscretions.

“That doesn’t sound like a good boy.”Jin said, sighing as he pulled out his phone. “Man, Kookie. I’m so, so sad”

“Why Hyung?” Jungkook played along.

“Because now I have to call Yoongi and tell him that Woozi broke his promise. It’s going to make him so sad, Kookie.”

“Please!” Woozi sobbed out, making both boys look at him. “Please, don’t tell Appa. Don’t want Appa to be sad!” The little wailed. 

Jin cooed down at the little and crouched down brushing Woozi’s bangs from his face. “Then I need you to stop crying. You need to go apologize to Jimin, Hobi, and Kookie. Then we can do a punishment and all will be forgotten. Okay?”

“Pun-punishment?”

“Mmhm. You’re going to write them apology letters.”

That didn’t sound so bad. 

“And you won’t tell Appa?”

“I won’t tell him now, but you know Appa has to know that you made a bad choice. I’ll make sure to tell him that you’ve already been punished and that all’s forgotten, okay? Then he won’t be sad”

Woozi liked the sound of that and he told Jin just as much. 

“Alright baby, let's go apologize.”

******

“What’s the paper for?” Yoongi asked, lowering his headphones to his neck as he watched Jin take a few sheets of paper from his printer. “Is he not having fun? I can grab some other toys.” Yoongi made to get up but Jin pushed him back down.

“He’s fine. Jimin got him all worked up and he made some bad choices.”

 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at that, “You’re punishing my kid because your fuck toy can’t keep his mouth shut?”

“You want to be mature about this or do I need to stick you in a corner too?”

“I’m done.” Yoongi replied coolly with a casual shrug. “My snarky comment for the day.”

“Yeah, your kid cursing up a storm in the studio tells me that’s not entirely true.”

Yoongi let out a groan. 

“He said you let him curse”

“What?” Yoongi sputtered, “I most certainly did not! I just simply didn’t correct his very true statement.”

“Fuck Namjoon? Yoongi, you know that Namjoon loves Woozi. You know Namjoon respects what you have with Woozi. However, you can not expect him to put Woozi first when it comes to a career that we all share. There are going to be times when you are going to have to make Woozi grow up or find ways to work around it like you did today. What you can’t do, however, is throw a tantrum and curse people out.”

“He yelled too!”

“I know he did.” Jin cooed as if he were actually lecturing Woozi right now. 

“And he cursed too! He said the group doesn’t have time for my ‘little game’ with Woozi anymore.”

“And that’s obviously not true, is it?” Jin let out a sigh and crouched down in front of Yoongi, taking his hands into his own. It was from this angle that he saw how soft and fragile Yoongi looked. It made him wonder how on earth someone so delicate could be anyone’s Appa. 

“Joon was so wrong to say that.” Jin started, squeezing Yoongi’s hands. “I’ll talk with him, promise. He’s stressed out, but that’s no excuse for him to say that to you. However, you need to take responsibility for your own actions. You have not only a little, but a person who looks up to you. Jihoon eyes hold the moon for you more than Woozi’s does. You need to set a good example for both of them.”

Jin could feel Yoongi growing uncomfortable with the affection. He quickly dropped Yoongi’s hands and took a few steps away. 

“I’m mad at Joon.” Yoongi Admitted softly. “I’m so mad I don’t ever want to speak to him or look at his stupid face ever again!”

“God you’re a child raising a child.” Jin muttered. 

******

“Alright little one.” Jin sighed as he placed a stack of papers in front of Woozi. “A letter for me. A letter for Kookie. A letter for Hobi. A letter for chimchim. You’re going to write one for daddy and Joon too. Daddy’s apologizing for not listening and Joon’s for repeating daddy’s bad words.”

When Woozi was done writing Jin sent out a group text asking everyone to come the studio. He sat them against the mirrors and walked Woozi in front of them so could read out his apologies. 

The tension when Namjoon and Yoongi locked eyes hung thick in the air. 

Woozi felt hot all over. 

“Alright Woozi.” Jin said, crawling over an intertwined Taekook to settle himself between Namjoon’s legs. “Read them off.”

The hot feeling intensified and he felt a pain in his tummy under all the eyes. Taking a deep breath in, he cleared his throat and started on the first letter.

“Dear Appa,  
I’m sorry that I repeated the bad words you said about Uncle Joon. Even if you were right. We should not have said it because it was mean even if Uncle Joon didn’t know we said it. Also, I’m not apologizing for not listening because I did.

Love,  
Woozi.”

Jin blinked up at the letter. Yoongi was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood in efforts not to smile. Namjoon’s eyes narrowed at Yoongi while jungkook laughed into Tae’s chest. 

“Dear Jin,  
I’m sorry that you came into the studio when you did. I’m sorry because if you hadn’t I could’ve punched Jimin. 

Love Woozi.”

It was Joons turn to laugh and Jin’s turn to narrow his eyes. Stifled laughter from various members filled the air. 

“Dear Kookie and Hobi,  
I’m sorry that I don’t know what I’m supposed to be sorry for.”

Hobi muttered out a small, “fair.” And jungkook couldn’t hold in his laughed anymore.”

“Ps.” Woozi sighed. “I’m sorry Jungkook is such a snitch.”

“Hey!” Kook protested as the other boys loudly laughed. 

“Dear jimin,”

Everyone held their breath and Hobi tightened his hold on Jimin. If this letter went anything like the others than another fight was sure to break out.

“I’m sorry that you’re so jealous of me, but I can’t help that I’m popular.”-Gretchen wieners. Nuff said.

Also. I’m sorry that you peed your pants one time more than I ever did and that I made fun of you for it. That must have been embarrassing but I wouldn’t know because I’m not a pants wetting baby like you. Also, I’m sorry for this.” Woozi crumpled the paper up and chucked it at Jimin’s face. 

“Okay! Okay!” Yoongi scolded, getting up and pulling Woozi out of harm's way. “I think we’re all done with letters. Uncle Joon can read his in his own time.” 

Joon nodded his head in agreeance as he worked on calming Jimin down from the attack.  
"And this is why we check punishments before we deem them completed." Yoongi muttered in Jin's direction  
******

“Hyung,” Joon sighed once both boys were slumped in their laps with their eyelids heavy and throats sore from yelling. “I’m sorry I made you come in. It could’ve waited until Jihoon went home. I was just mad that we all had to work and you didn’t. When PD asked me to have you work on some tracks I just jumped right in.”

“It’s okay, Joon. I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to yell at you or curse you. I was just so hurt that you called this.” He gestures to Woozi. “A game.”

Joon cringed as he words were repeated back to him. “You know I don’t think that. How could I think that? I mean, in some off handed way, I think I have the same kind of relationship with Chim? I know he’s not a little, but he acts so much like a child and it’s my job to keep him in line. 

It’s my job to keep all of you in line. I have to make sure Tae and Kook don’t act ‘too gay’ I have to make sure you don’t let your mouth over ride your brain. I have to make sure Jin practices and doesn’t just fall back onto that visual mentality of ‘I don’t need to work because I’m pretty.’ I need to be on Hobi about literally everything with the way that kids mind bounces around. 

I do what you do every day and with more people. I’m basically all your daddy’s”

Yoongi’s nose crunches up and Namjoon laughed. 

“I’m makes me realize how hard you work with Woozi, though. If you promise to do the same for me, I’ll be easier on you, okay? Yoonie, you work so hard already and to take on all of Jihoon needs and his fears and his career on top of you own makes you work even harder. Same as I do with all of you. Do we have a deal?”

“Wow.” Yoongi breathed. “You really are daddy.” 

“Shut up.” Joon chuckles. “Why don’t you and Woozi go home. You both look exhausted.”

“Nah. I brought an air mattress. He can sleep there. And I’m almost finished anyways. I don't want to come back another day.”

******

“Appa?”

At the feeling of tugging on his sleeve Yoongi looked up from his computer and pulled one headphone off his ear. He raised his eyebrow expectantly and waited for Woozi to continue. 

“I woozy.” The little giggled up at him, pacifier stuck between his teeth. 

Yoongi chuckled and pushed the boys pink hair away from his sleep flushed face. “Yes, baby, you’re Woozi. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Woozi shook his head, making the room spin faster than before. “No, Appa.” The little whined. “Not me, Woozi. I, woozy.”

Yoongi’s face scrunched in confusion as he started down his little trying to make sense of the baby talk. “I’m sorry, sweetie. Appa doesn’t understand what you’re-“

Yoongi didn’t have to be confused much longer since Woozi chose that moment to projectile vomit. Yoongi was just barely able to push his chair away to get away from the body fluids. 

“Shit.” He breathed out as another round of fluids spewed out of Woozi’s mouth. The initial shock had now warn off and Woozi’s face crumpled as tears fell down his cheeks. “Okay, Woozi.” Yoongi sighed, pulling the crying boy into his lap. His nose scrunched in disgust as his hand touched vomit. “Okay. You’re okay.”

Once Woozi had calmed down Yoongi led him to the bathrooms to get him cleaned up. He grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and wet them under warm water, bringing the rough paper up to Woozi’s mouth where he gently rubbed the remaining sickness away. 

“Okay, baby.” He whispered once the boys mouth was clean. “Arms up.”

Woozi compiled and raised his arms straight up with a little help from Yoongi. Yoongi took the hem of Woozi’s shirt and lifted it up just a tad before rolling the fabric in on itself to trap the fluids inside. He lifted the solid fabric over Wooz’s head and tossed it into the sink. Yoongi threw an apologetic smile as Woozi shivered and grabbed fresh paper towels, warming them under the water and cleaning Woozi’s chest. 

He helped Woozi down from the counter and stripped the boy of his pants and boxers then tossed those into the sink as well. 

“Alright bugaboo.” He sighed, shrugging his jacket off and pulling his shirt over his head. He turned the shirt right side out and tugged it over Woozi’s head, helping the boy guide his arms though the long sleeves. Yoongi then toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down his legs and kicking out of them. He hooked his thumbs on the elastic of his boxers and pulled them off, offering them to the boy as he bent down at Woozi’s feet. “Step.” He cooed, trying very hard to ignore the state of nakedness both of them were in. 

Woozi took hold of his shoulders and stepped a leg through each of the leg holes. Yoongi pulled them up into place and pulled back on his pants and jacket. He sat Woozi on the floor by his feet, smiling as the boy wrapped himself around his leg, and set on rinsing out the solid clothes in the sink. 

Yoongi pulled one of the trash bins out and littered the used paper towels into a pile on the floor, wincing at the job that someone was going to have to clean later, and took the trash bag, shoving the wet clothes inside and tying it off. 

“Appa make big mess.” Woozi whispered past the thumb in his mouth. 

“Someone will clean it.” Yoongi dismissed as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sent a text to Jin asking him to pick their stuff up from the studio on his way home then to Bang PD telling him they needed a cleaner in his studio as soon as possible. He let out a sigh and turned to his little koala on the floor with a smile. “C’mon.”

He pulled Woozi onto his feet then lifted him onto his hip. The little boy instantly tucked his warm head into Yoongi’s neck and although he grimaced at the feeling of the boys sweaty body against his Yoongi’s heart surged and he wrapped his arms tighter around the tiny body. 

Yoongi wasn’t too worried about being seen carrying a grown man through the halls of the BigHit building nor did he really give a rats ass when he encountered the CEO in the elevator. He fixed him with a glare as he walked in and turned his back to the elder, his grip tightening protectively on his little. 

He dared Bang PD to say something. He fucking dared him.

Bang PD let out a little cough and said, “I, uh, got your text. Someone is up there right now.”

Yoongi only nodded in response.

“Who's your friend?”

Woozi lifted his head up to introduce himself but Yoongi quickly pushed it back down and whispered into the boys ear, “Sleep, Aegi.” 

Yoongi was saved from answering by the dig of the elevator and he walked off without a passing glance to the CEO. 

The parking garage was pretty much vacant at this hour. Yoongi’s footsteps echoed loudly around the underground building and filled the silence as he walked to his car. Once he reached the vehicle he put Woozi into the back seat and buckled the boy in, “Don’t worry aegi bear we’ll be home soon.”

 

******

“Arms up, Aegi bear!” Yoongi cooed, turning from the tub back to his little boy once he finished adjusting the temperature of the bath water. He smiled as Woozi sleepily complied with his request, only lifting his arms up about half way. Yoongi gently pulled the fabric over Woozi’s head and tucked his thumbs into Woozi’s borrowed boxers, pulling them down his skinny legs.

“Want to borrow one of Appa’s bath bombs?” he asked, reaching for the basket full of the fizzie balls. “You can pick whichever one you want.”

Woozi shook his head and sucked his thumb into his mouth.

Yoongi frowned and put the basket back in its place. “Do you want bubbles?”

Woozi shook his head.

“Okay, Aegi. How about you pick out some toys to join you in the bath.”

Woozi poked a finger into Yoongi’s chest, “Appa.”

Yoongi let out a chuckle and stood up, “Okay, baby.” He shucked his jacket and pants then stepped into the bathtub. He found a position that would allow both boys enough space then took Woozi by the hand leading him into the tub and smiling as the little settled himself right in between Yoongi’s legs. 

Woozi instantly leaned back against Yoongi’s chest. The elder’s face scrunched up as he could hear just how congested Woozi was. He’d wished he’d made the bath water just a bit warmer so the steam could clear the little up. “Let’s get you washed up.” Yoongi poured some soap onto a loofah and began to rub circles over Woozi’s body, singing softly as he did so.

“kom se ma-ri-ga  
han chi-be-i-so  
appa gom  
omma gom  
ae-gi gom”

“No Appa!” Woozi protested making Yoongi raise his eyebrow down at the boy.

“No?”

“No Omma gom. Kookie Gom!”

Yoongi let out a hard laugh and resang the song with the appropriate lyrics as he rinsed Woozi of any soap suds. “Okay, Aegi. Let’s get your hair washed. Appa’s going to have to get out of the tub, but I’m going to join you in bed right after, okay?”

He didn’t wait for the protest that he knew was coming before he got out of the bath and quickly toweled himself off, turning round and grabbing a cup off the edge of the tub, filling it with fresh water to wet Woozi’s hair with. 

“Appa?”

“Hmm baby?”

“I’m sick.”

“Appa knows Aegi.” Yoongi cooed out, massaging Woozi’s scalp with shampoo then filling the cup with fresh water once again to rinse it. He quickly ran some conditioner through the pink locks and rinsed it once again. “Alright, Aegi bear.” Yoongi pulled Woozi onto his feet and wrapped him up in a towel, gently drying him off. He wrapped his towel around his own waist before bringing Woozi back onto his hip, “time for bed.”

Woozi tucked his head into Yoongi’s neck as they made the walk into Yoongi’s Appa’s bedroom. Although he shouldn’t have been, seeing as it was the eldest room too, Woozi was surprised to see Jin sitting on his bed with a book in his hand.

“Oh our poor sick Aegi.” Jin cooed, sitting the book on the bedside table and rushing over to take the naked boy from Yoongi’s arms.”I am so sorry that you feel so yucky, Aegi. Let’s get you into one of Daddy’s shirts to sleep in.

Yoongi pulled out a pair of boxers and the baggiest shirt he owned in his drawer and handed them off to Jin before picking out his own clothes and throwing them on. He grabbed a pair of socks out of the drawer and walked over to Woozi, kneeling down to slip them on the littles feet as Jin pulled the shirt over Woozi’s head.

 

Once the little was dressed Yoongi picked him up and carried him to their shared bed. He placed Woozi in the middle and climbed in on his left as Jin climbed in on his right.

“Appa…” Woozi whined,curling into Yoongi’s side then reached back to grab Jin’s hand and wrap it around his own middle. 

“I know.” Yoongi brushed Woozi’s wet locks from his face and pressed a kiss to the warm skin, silently cheering that his little didn’t have a high fever. “We’ll take some medicine later, okay? Appa won’t make you take it right now. You just rest with Uncle Jinnie and I right now.”

******

Their sleep was restless. Woozi woke up screaming in the night complaining of his tummy, which he then emptied all over Yoongi’s bedspread, and his skin on fire with fever. 

“Alright.” Yoongi cooed, cleaning the boy off with a clean corner of the blanket. 

“Sorry Appa!” The little sobbed, even though Yoongi had already told him about ten times that it was okay.

“Woozi, Appa is not mad. Neither is Uncle Jin. Your tummy is sick. We understand, baby.” Jin cooed, stripping the solid sheets off the bed as Yoongi stripped Woozi of his clothes. 

“Should we wash him?” Yoongi asked over Woozi’s head. “Seems pointless if he’s just going to throw up again.”

“Wipe him down with a cloth and some soap. We’ll give him a bath in the morning.”

Yoongi carried the sobbing little into the bathroom and gently cleaned his skin. “Aegi, breathe baby.” He cooed, as he rubbed circles on the boys warm skin. “No one is mad, baby. I’m actually happy. I’d be sad if this happened at your dorm and Appa couldn’t take care of you.”

Jin chose that moment to come in with a bottle of medicine and a plastic syringe. He figured it’d be easier to force that into Woozi’s mouth since he had a feeling Woozi was going to be a typical little and fight the only thing that would be able to make him feel better. 

“Alright little one, open up.”

“What are you giving him?” Yoongi asked, sounding like an overbearing mother as he snatched the medicine bottle out of Jin’s hands and read over the label. 

“Just regular medicine to take down his fever.” 

“He can take this?”

“Yes, Yoongi.” Jin glared, he knew what he was doing. He’d taken care of Yoongi’s sick ass countless times. “He’s not an actual child. He can take adult medicine.”

Jin ignored the glare Yoongi was giving him and sucked up the correct dosage into the plastic syringe. “Alright Woozi. We can do it the easy way or the hard way.” Jin said, holding up the syringe. 

“What the hell, Jin? Don’t phrase it that way.”

Jin glared at Yoongi, annoyed that the blonde didn’t think he was capable of something as simple as administering medicine. “You do it then!” He bit out, handing Yoongi the syringe.

Yoongi gladly took the hunk of plastic and held it up to Woozi’s lips. “Hey baby, can you take this for me? Appa promises it’s going to make you feel better.” 

Woozi clamped his lips his lips shut and shook his head. 

“Please, Aegi-boo?” Yoongi cooed, running his fingers through his baby’s sweaty bangs. “It’ll taste yucky for just one second and then you’ll feel so much better!”

Woozi shook his head again. No! There was no way he was drinking medicine. 

“Alright” Jin growled, jerking the syringe out of Yoongi’s hand and firmly holding Woozi’s chin with his free hand. “Enough of this!” He pinched Woozi’s jawn with his thumb and pointer finger, pushing his lips open and quickly shoving the syringe into the boys mouth as he pushed down on the plunger with his thumb. 

Jin held Woozi’s face even tighter as the boy sputtered on the medicine. He quickly dropped the syringe and clamped a hand over Woozi’s mouth so he couldn’t spit. “Swallow it.” he growled, his eyes narrowing, leaving Woozi no room for discussion.

As soon as Woozi swallowed down the medicine Yoongi gathered the little into his arms and rubbed circles on his back as he glared at Jin over Woozi’s head. “You did so good, baby. So good. Appa is so proud. I won’t make you do that again, I promise. I promise.” Yoongi muttered, leading Woozi back into his room and placing him down on fresh sheets.

“No more medicine, Appa.” Woozi sobbed, his eyes narrowing at Jin as the eldest walked into their room. “Get out!” he screamed as best he could with a sore throat. “Woozi don’t like you no more.”

Jin rolled his eyes and ignored the little’s tantrum as he got into bed, “You’ll thank me in an hour when you start to feel better. Go to sleep, Woozi.”

******

It didn’t take long for the three boys to fall asleep. Woozi had taken to climbing on top of Yoongi at some point in the night with his legs splayed out on either side of Yoongi’s hips as he straddled his waist. His face was tucked into Yoongi’s neck and his mouth was wide open, drool pooling into the crook of his Appa’s neck.

Jin had replaced Woozi’s spot curled up against Yoongi with his face pressed up against Yoongi’s ribs.

Yoongi had one arm wrapped around Woozi’s middle and the other tucked under Jin’s head.

That’s how Namjoon found them the next morning with a spoon in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. An angry looking Jungkook was behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Do I have to wake them up?” Namjoon whispered over his shoulder. 

“Yes, you do.” 

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the bad guy who made them go to the studio.” Tae supplied not-so-helpfully from the doorway. “That’s why. They still like us.” 

“and we want to keep it that way.” Jungkook added. 

Namjoon walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Woozi’s back, grimacing at the sweat that seeped on to his hand, “Woozi, time for more medicine.” He whispered, smiling as the boy sat up without much fuss. _this was easy_ he thought to himself as he tucked his hands under Woozi’s armpits, lifting him off of Yoongi. _What was I worried abou-_

He could feel the warm fluids hitting his chest, the pungent smell hitting his nose quickly after, followed by the loud wailing coming from the face in front of him. He held Woozi out further from his chest and his face scrunched up as he watched the chunks drip down the front of his shirt.

“Fuck Bang PD.” he muttered to himself, unable to pull his eyes away.

“And fuck you too.” Said a sleep disturbed Yoongi.


End file.
